Days of Japanese legends-Rimediare
by Kirad
Summary: Esistono alcuni sentimenti la cui forza permette molte cose.


RIMEDIARE

Il treno si fermò nella stazione principale di Tokyo in perfetto orario.

Ad attenderlo, una folla di persone, soprattutto uomini, per lo più in giacca e cravatta.

Un vero esercito di colletti bianchi pronti all'attacco.

Infatti non appena le porte automatiche si aprirono, una fiumana di gente si riversò fuori dal treno .

Era impressionante la precisione e la scioltezza con cui tutte quelle persone compivano quel movimento.

Sembravano tanti automi.

Quando ormai la folla si era esaurita, e una voce registrata annunciava la prossima destinazione del treno, un'ultima figura con due valigie si affrettò ad uscire, e per un pelo evitò che le porte si chiudessero sulla sua valigia più grossa.

Era un ragazzo occidentale, e si guardò intorno smarrito. "Orbene, eccomi arrivato nella grande Tokyo. Ora per prima cosa …"

Il cellulare che teneva nella tasca trillò allegramente.

Lui lo prese e osservò il numero sul display. "Non ci sono dubbi. E' una telepate. O un'indovina".

Rispose. "Mamma? Sì, sono io. Sono appena arrivato in città. No, non mi ha fatto male l'aereo. E non ho avuto problemi sul treno. Sì, starò accorto con i soldi. Non devo dare confidenze agli sconosciuti? Mamma, non preoccuparti, la fase del 'non accettare caramelle dagli sconosciuti' l'ho superata da un pezzo. Contattare quel mio amico giapponese? Mamma, sono mesi ormai che non lo sento più e vorrei tanto sapere che fine ha fatto. Ma non conosco abbastanza il Giappone per fare il detective. Ora scusa ma devo cercare un taxi per andare in albergo. Sì, farò attenzione, stai tranquilla. Ti chiamo stasera. Sì, ciao".

Ripose il cellulare. "Bene, anche questa è fatta. Alla conquista del Giappone!"

Con le sue valigie si incamminò verso l'uscita, che rintracciò grazie ai cartelli indicatori in inglese che affiancavano quelli in giapponese.

Il suo inglese era abbastanza fluente da tentare quella avventura.

Un avventura che comunque non poteva iniziare senza un accurato risparmio che gli permettesse di passare quelle due settimane nel costosissimo Giappone.

Motivo per cui aveva anche redatto una vera e propria lista dei luoghi da visitare e degli oggetti da comprare, con i relativi prezzi.

Lista realizzata con l'ausilio di amici laureati in economia e lunghe navigate in internet.

A conti fatti, doveva pure restargli qualcosa da utilizzare in caso di bisogno.

In pratica, un nuovo biglietto di ritorno.

Raggiunta l'uscita, si trovò davanti un largo spiazzo, con molte persone in attesa e un via vai di taxi bianchi, e proprio davanti a lui ce n'era uno libero.

"Ma che fortuna!" esclamò, ma proprio allora gli cadde il cellulare.

Si chinò per raccoglierlo però quando si rialzò, vide il taxi andare via.

Al posto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci lui, c'era invece una persona che dalla capigliatura sembrava una ragazza.

"Eh, prima le signorine" sospirò rassegnato.

Yue Ayase sedeva sul taxi, lo sguardo fisso in avanti.

La prima cosa che colpiva tutti del suo viso, era l'espressione: sembrava infatti non avere mai riso o sorriso.

Gufa l'aveva soprannominata dalla scuola media fino all'università, per quella sua aria perennemente seria e scrutatrice.

Di solito quando si danno dei nomignoli, i bersagli se ne risentono, in vario modo.

Ma lei no, non poteva farlo.

Perché quel nomignolo era ampiamente azzeccato.

Ma era anche immeritato, sebbene al solo 1%.

Perché non era esattamente vero che nei suoi venticinque anni di vita non avesse mai piegato le sue labbra in quello che si chiama sorriso.

Una volta lo aveva fatto.

Purtroppo.

Il taxi si fermò davanti ad una palazzina bianca, di quelle ultramoderne e ultraspoglie, Yue scese e pagò l'autista, per poi avviarsi verso l'ascensore.

Doveva rientrare a casa per analizzare le schede e le opere dei vari autori.

Spesso nella vita capita che si debbano fare lavori che non corrispondono affatto alle aspirazioni originarie, tuttavia Yue aveva trovato invece un buon compromesso.

Il suo sogno in origine era scrivere.

Aveva anche scritto qualche manoscritto rimasto poi nel cassetto della sua scrivania.

Ora invece, nel ruolo di consigliera dell'ufficio dirigente, doveva studiare il mercato dei nuovi autori e i loro libri, per valutare se ne valeva la pena di stipulare contratti con loro.

Quindi passava quasi tutto il suo tempo immersa nei libri.

Soddisfacente, molto soddisfacente.

Uscita dal l'ascensore, entrò nel suo appartamento, pieno di scaffali con libri, tutti tenuti in un ordine perfetto e quasi splendenti per quanto lucidi.

Controllò la segreteria telefonica: otto messaggi, tutti dall'ufficio.

Già sapeva che si trattava di semplici raccomandazioni perché svolgesse celermente il suo lavoro.

Il tempo di riporre giacca e valigetta, e poi subito ad immergersi nelle letture di tre libri horror, opera di un autore emergente, Suzuki Koji.

Qualcuno suonò il campanello, Yue si domandò chi potesse essere.

Tra lei e i suoi coinquilini c'era infatti un patto di reciproca indifferenza.

Guardò dallo spioncino.

E la sua figura impassibile ebbe un lieve scatto.

Se ne rimase immobile per lungo tempo, mentre il campanello suonò ancora.

La giovane sospirò e aprì la porta.

Davanti a lei c'era una ragazza della sua età, con i capelli a caschetto e una frangia che le copriva in parte gli occhi.

"Yue" esordì timidamente l'ospite.

"Nodoka" rispose Yue impassibile.

"Spero… Spero di non disturbare…"

"Secondo te?"

Nodoka si portò una mano sulla bocca, dispiaciuta.

"Non dirmi che ti sorprendi" continuò Yue "Fammi un favore e sparisci".

Le chiuse la porta in faccia.

Il campanello suonò ancora, con maggiore insistenza.

Yue aprì nuovamente la porta. "Non ti ricordavo così insistente".

"Yue, ti scongiuro. Ti devo parlare! Dammi una chance. Ti prego! Non ho molto tempo!"

"Hai forse degli impegni urgenti?" domandò con disinteresse Yue.

"Sono in viaggio, e sono passata di qui" rispose Nodoka speranzosa.

L'altra guardò l'orologio. "Sono le 12 e 23. Hai sette minuti. Alle 12 e 30 ti voglio fuori da casa mia. Senza se e senza ma".

"Mi bastano" disse Nodoka con un sorriso timido e dolce.

Yue le fece cenno di entrare e poi chiuse la porta.

Guidò Nodoka fino al soggiorno, arredato in maniera elegante e sobria.

La padrona di casa indicò una poltrona nera a Nodoka, che si sedette.

Yue la imitò e si mise comoda accavallando le gambe. "Hai i minuti contati. Sbrigati".

Nodoka prese forza. "Yue, tu sai già perché sono qui. Riguarda Negi".

Sentendo quel nome, Yue sentì un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. "Lo avevo immaginato, anche se speravo che non si trattasse proprio di quello".

"Yue, ti prego di ascoltarmi. Tra me e Negi non c'è mai stato nulla".

"Come osi dirlo? O vorresti forse farmi credere che quello era un bacio di quelli che si danno tra amici?"

"No, non lo era" ammise Nodoka.

"E allora sei diventata ancora più bugiarda o ingenua se pensi di potermi fregare nuovamente".

"Non ti sto ingannando. E' vero, Negi mi piaceva, e a quanto pare anche lui provava qualcosa per me. Ma avevo accettato il fatto che si fosse messo con te. Per questo ti ho sempre incoraggiata. Non so dirti come è successo, eravamo uno davanti all'altra, e stavamo parlando di te".

"Ah sì? E cosa vi stavate dicendo? Vi vantavate di aver strappato alla gufa una dichiarazione di amore per poi umiliarla?"

Nodoka si portò le mani al petto. "No! Mai! Stavo dicendo a Negi che doveva prendersi cura di te!"

Yue guardò Nodoka in maniera strana. Poi si alzò, la prese violentemente per un braccio e la fece alzare.

"Vattene da casa mia! Vattene!" le ordinò duramente.

"Ma… Yue…"

"Tu vuoi ancora prendermi in giro! Non ci sono altre spiegazioni! Come puoi venire a parlarmi di queste cose adesso e in questo modo?!"

Yue iniziò a spingere Nodoka, che oppose resistenza. "No! Io voglio che tu capisca! Negi ti amava! E ti ama ancora! Tu quel giorno sei scappata da noi e dall'istituto talmente in fretta che non hai neppure fatto i bagagli. E non sai cosa è successo dopo! Negi è rimasto distrutto per quello che era successo. Io e lui ti abbiamo cercato per molto tempo senza trovarti! E non puoi immaginare la mia gioia quando sono finalmente riuscita a rintracciarti qui".

E Yue sapeva bene il perché: dopo aver visto quel bacio nel parco dell'università dove studiava, era fuggita a casa sua, e poi era andata a stabilirsi il giorno dopo presso una zia ad Okinawa.

E sia prima che dopo la partenza, aveva detto, anzi, ordinato ai genitori di non dire mai a nessuno dove si era rifugiata, altrimenti avrebbe tagliato i ponti anche con loro.

La disperazione e la serietà mostrate da quella ragazzina erano state tali, che i genitori allibiti non avevano saputo dirle di no.

Dopo essere rimasta ad Okinawa per almeno tre mesi, si era iscritta in un'altra università, il più lontano possibile dalla precedente, per completare gli studi, e non aveva mai voluto sapere più niente di Negi, Nodoka e delle altre amiche che si era fatta lì.

Un comportamento che avrebbe dovuto mantenere anche quando Nodoka si era presentata alla sua porta dopo tanto tempo da quegli eventi.

Le due ragazze avevano ormai raggiunto la porta e Yue l'aprì.

"Yue, ti scongiurò" implorò Nodoka, che si ritrovò spinta fuori, ma con le braccia bloccò la porta prima che venisse chiusa. "Yue, Negi ti ama. Quel giorno io e lui abbiamo commesso un errore terribile, per il quale ci siamo dannati parecchio. E continuiamo a farlo. Ma io voglio rimediare! Ascoltami!"

L'espressione di Yue appariva sempre impassibile. Ma la voce trasudava di rabbia e odio. "Ma figurati quanto me ne importa dei tuoi sensi di colpa. E poi mi sa che tu vuoi chiedermi perdono solo per sentirti meglio, mi vergogno ancora di più di averti chiamata amica e di essermi confidata con te!"

"No! Io voglio salvarti!"

"Salvarmi?! Da cosa? E come? Raccontandomi che è stato un incidente? Che non volevi farlo? Raccontandomi le tue bugie?"

"Non le mie bugie. Ma la verità!"

"VAI VIA!" strillò Yue, che con un calcio all'addome allontanò Nodoka e chiuse la porta.

Eppure sentì dall'altro lato Nodoka appoggiarsi alla porta. "Yue, tu devi sapere la verità! Il dolore ti sta distruggendo. Ti stai facendo uccidere dalla solitudine. E' lo stesso sta accadendo anche a Negi. Oggi non è venuto con me perché non ha il coraggio di guardarti in faccia. Non posso permettere che vi roviniate la vita!"

"E perché non potresti?" mormorò Yue dando le spalle alla porta.

"Perché vi voglio bene".

Yue rimase in silenzio.

"Torna da Negi. Sii felice con lui. Puoi esserlo" continuò Nodoka.

"Mi avete fatto soffrire troppo" ribatté Yue.

"Credi nell'amore".

"Che retorica banalità. Io ormai non ci credo più. Cosi come non credo che tu sia venuta per aiutare me".

"Te ne darò la prova".

"E come?"

Proprio allora, un orologio a pendolo nel soggiorno segnò le 12 e 30.

Nella casa calò un silenzio totale.

"Nodoka?" domandò Yue.

Non giunse risposta.

La ragazza allora guardò dallo spioncino: non vide nessuno.

"Tsk, ecco cosa succede a parlare di prove inesistenti" commentò con amarezza.

Tornò nel soggiorno e aprì la televisione.

Avrebbe dovuto lavorare, ma proprio non se la sentiva.

Forse la tv l'avrebbe aiutata a distrarsi.

Non poteva farlo con i libri, quelli erano sia un piacere che un dovere, mentre lei aveva bisogno, come si dice in gergo, di staccare la spina, di distrarsi senza pensare.

Fece un po' di zapping, finché non arrivò su un telegiornale, che seguì distrattamente.

Arrivò poi questa notizia: "Grave incidente stradale all'entrata dell'autostrada est per Tokyo. Stamattina una macchina, guidata da una ragazza, è stata travolta da un camion, forse a causa di un guasto ai freni. Nonostante il soccorso immediato, per la ragazza alla guida dell'auto non c'è stata speranza".

Sullo schermo apparve un immagine della vittima. "Si chiamava Nodoka Miyazaki, 25 anni, insegnante, ed è morta sul colpo".

Yue lasciò cadere il telecomando, e allibita si precipitò alla porta, spalancandola.

Non c'era nessuno.

Però un oggetto bianco attirò la sua attenzione per terra: era un biglietto.

Yue lo prese, e rimase immobile a contemplarlo per un tempo indefinito.

Poi andò al telefono e compose il numero che stava sul biglietto.

Attese qualche squillo, infine risposero dall'altra parte.

"Ciao, Negi. Sono io, Yue".

FINE


End file.
